


Неправильная сказка

by LABB, WTF_Kings_2019



Series: 2-й левел, драбблы [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2019





	Неправильная сказка

Название: Неправильная сказка  
Автор: WTF Kings 2019  
Бета: WTF Kings 2019  
Размер: драббл, 539 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Бенджамин, Стюарт  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юст  
Рейтинг: G  
Для голосования: #. WTF Kings 2019 - "Неправильная сказка"

 

Джек находит его взглядом и едва заметно кивает. 

Стюарт выходит из тени в углу, откуда весь вечер наблюдает за происходящим в зале, а точнее — за Джеком. Джек сегодня среди гостей, беседует с группой владельцев и директоров медиа-компаний, слегка покачивая бокалом с шампанским и расслабленно поглядывая по сторонам. По-настоящему расслабленно, отмечает Стюарт, изучая глазами столь хорошо знакомые линии плеч и спины.

Джек отходит в сторону и, поравнявшись со Стюартом, ненадолго замедляет шаг. Говорит он быстро и очень тихо, но Стюарт здесь для того, чтобы вовремя услышать:

— Уезжаем через 15 минут.

— Подать машину ко входу, сэр? 

Джек отрицательно качает головой и на долю секунды подносит палец к губам. Понятно. Стюарт не позволяет и тени недовольства мелькнуть на его лице:

— Я пойду вперед, встречу вас в гараже. 

Конечно, Стюарт предпочел бы остаться здесь, рядом с принцем, но Юнити-Холл сейчас и без того набит охраной, и лучше ему проверить обстановку внизу. 

Тем более что Джек уже улыбается кому-то еще.

Стюарт смотрит на часы: до полуночи еще далеко. Приемы в Юнити-Холл, в отличие от вечеров в королевской резиденции, никогда не длятся слишком долго, но сегодня Джек собрался уезжать слишком рано. И, кажется, Стюарт знает куда. 

Он задерживает на принце взгляд — всего на секунду дольше допустимого — и тенью выскальзывает из зала. 

В гараже пусто, только отражения люминесцентных ламп в стеклах и полированных боках дорогих авто множатся вокруг, раздражая глаз и отвлекая иллюзией чужого присутствия. Стюарт быстро осматривается по сторонам, проверяет выходы, обходит периметр. Все чисто, как он и ожидал, но Стюарт по обыкновению предпочитает убедиться в этом лично. Осторожность в вопросах безопасности не бывает лишней. К тому же работа отвлекает от... мыслей.

Стюарт выезжает со спецстоянки, паркуется напротив выхода из лифтов и глушит «Ровер». Джек появляется спустя пару минут. На ходу расстегивает пиджак, развязывает галстук-бабочку: пальцы, украшенные тяжелыми перстнями, скользят по черному шелку. Здесь, в холодном безликом свете, среди бетонных стен, принц выглядит особенно роскошно, как в сказке, и Стюарт невольно любуется им. В такие вечера — «хорошие вечера», как называет их Стюарт, — Джек словно подсвечен внутренним светом. Гладко выбритое лицо слегка порозовело от алкоголя, глаза блестят, уголки губ приподняты в улыбке — несомненно, принц создан для того, чтобы быть таким: шикарным, довольным, расслабленным. Вожделенным.

Только этих хороших вечеров не так много как хотелось бы. Как полагалось бы хотеть для того, кто так важен и дорог. И это, конечно, неправильно от начала и до конца, и Стюарт никогда по-настоящему не пожелает зла своему принцу.

Но только в плохие вечера Джек остается с ним. 

Вот и сейчас эта улыбка предназначена не ему, и Стюарт прикрывает за Джеком дверь авто, обходит «Ровер» и привычно садится за руль — он знает свое место. Пройдет каких-то полчаса, и все, что ему останется, — это лишь сидеть в машине, внизу, дожидаясь возвращения Джека и представляя его лицо непозволительно близко.

Стюарт заводит мотор и направляет машину к выезду, оборачивается на ходу: 

— Куда едем, сэр? Калм Драйв?

Джек кивает:

— Ты у меня молодец, Стю. Зачем спрашивать, если сам все знаешь?

Стюарт закусывает губу. 

Ворота открываются, выпуская машину навстречу черноте осенней ночи. 

Принц покидает бал. Сказка закончилась. 

Скоро наступит полночь, через два квартала они сменят машину, «карета превратится в тыкву», и принц исчезнет до утра.

«Неправильно это все, — думает Стюарт, — и сказка какая-то неправильная».

В зеркало заднего вида он видит, как за спиной все еще улыбается Джек.


End file.
